529th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 529th Air Defense Group is a disbanded United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 25th Air Division at Paine Field, Washington. It was inactivated on 18 August 1955. The group was originally activated as a support unit for the 2d Bombardment Group at the end of World War II in Italy and then acted as a depot organization until inactivating in 1946. The group was activated once again in 1953, when ADC established it as the headquarters for a dispersed fighter-interceptor squadron and the medical, maintenance, and administrative squadrons supporting it. It was replaced in 1955 when ADC transferred its mission, equipment, and personnel to the 326th Fighter Group in a project that replaced air defense groups commanding fighter squadrons with fighter groups with distinguished records during World War II. History World War II The group was activated in Italy as the 529th Air Service Group shortly after V-E DayAbstract, History of 529th Air Service Group, May-Jun 1945 (retrieved Jan 9, 2012) as part of a reorganization of Army Air Forces (AAF) support groups in which the AAF replaced Service Groups that included personnel from other branches of the Army and supported two combat groups with Air Service Groups including only Air Corps units. The group was designed to support a single combat group. Its 955th Air Engineering Squadron provided maintenance that was beyond the capability of the combat group, its 779th Air Materiel Squadron handled all supply matters, and its Headquarters & Base Services Squadron provided other support. Supported the 2d Bombardment Group (Bomb Gp). Moved with the 2d Bomb Gp to Foggia, Italy where it added support responsibility for all military installations near FoggiaAbstract, History of 529th Air Service Group Nov 1945 After the 2nd Bomb Gp returned to the US, the group was apparently used as a depot unit until it was inactivated in 1946.Abstract, History of 529th Air Service Group, Aug-Sep 1946 (retrieved June 23, 2012) Cold War The group was again activated later that year and moved to Dow Field, ME,Abstract, History of 529th Air Svc Gp May-Jun 1947 (erroneously marked as history of 529th Air Service Squadron) where it provided support for the 14th Fighter Group.Abstract, History, 14th Ftr Gp, Nov 1946-Jun 1947 The group was inactivated and replaced by 14th Airdrome Group,Abstract, History of 14th Adme Gp Aug-Sep 1947 14th Station Medical Group, and 14th Maintenance & Supply GroupAbstract, History of 14 M&S Gp Aug-Sep 1947 in experimental Wing/Base reorganization of 1947 (Hobson Plan), designed to unify control at air bases. The group was disbanded in 1948.Department of the Air Force Letter, 322 (AFOOR 887e), 8 October 1948, Subject: Disbandment of Certain Inactive Air Force Units The group was reconstituted, redesignated as the 529th Air Defense Group and activated at Paine Field on 18 February 1953 with responsibility for air defense of the Northwestern United States. The 529th was assigned the 83d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), which was already stationed at Paine Field, flying Republic F-84 Thunderjets,Cornett & Johnson, p.119 as its operational component. The 83d FIS had been assigned directly to the 4704th Defense Wing. The group also replaced the 86th Air Base Squadron as USAF host organization at Paine Field. It was assigned three squadrons to perform its support responsibilities.Cornett & Johnson, p. 147''See'' Abstract, History of 529th USAFInfirmary, Jan-Jun 1955 (retrieved June 23, 2012) It was also assigned the 17th Crash Rescue Boat Flight for water rescue duties. By December 1953, the 83d FIS converted to radar equipped and HVAR rocket armed North American F-86D Sabres. When the 4704th Defense Wing was discontinued in 1954, the group was reassigned directly to the 25th Air Division. The group was inactivated and replaced by 326th Fighter Group (Air Defense) in 1955 as part of Air Defense Command's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 The group was disbanded again in 1984.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 575q, 27 Sep 1984, Subject: Disbandment of Units Lineage * Constituted as 529th Air Service Group ca. 16 December 1944 : Activated on 18 May 1945 : Inactivated on 15 September 1946 : Activated ca. 1 October 1946 : Inactivated on 15 August 1947 : Disbanded on 8 October 1948 * Reconstituted and redesignated 529th Air Defense Group on 21 January 1953 : Activated on 16 February 1953 : Inactivated on 18 August 1955 : Disbanded on 27 September 1984 Assignments * XV Air Force Service Command, 18 May 1945 * Air Service Command, Mediterranean Theater of Operations, 1945 * Air Force General Depot, Naples 11 November 1945 * IX Air Force Service Command, ca. July 1946 - 15 September 1946 * Unknown ca. 1 October 1946 - 15 August 1947 (probably First Air Force) * 4704th Defense Wing, 16 February 1953 * 25th Air Division 8 October 1954 – 18 August 1955 Stations * Amendola Airfield, Italy 18 May 1945 * Foggia, Italy ca. July 1945 - unknown * Mitchel Field, NY, ca. 1 October 1946 * Dow Field, ME, ca. 20 November 1946 - 15 August 1947 * Paine Field, WA, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Components Operational Squadron * 83d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Support Units * 529th Air Base Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 529th Materiel Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 529th Medical Squadron (later 529th USAF Infirmary), 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 779th Air Materiel Squadron, 18 May 1945 - 15 August 1947 * 955th Air Engineering Squadron, 18 May 1945 - 15 August 1947 * 17th Crash Rescue Boat Flight, ca. 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 Aircraft * F-84G, 1953 * F-86D, 1953-1955 Commanders * Lt Col. James J. Groves, 18 May 1945 - unknown * Unknown 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * * * Further Reading * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * 0529 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1984 Category:Military units and formations established in 1953